My Real Mommy
by Iztha
Summary: Kenyataan bahwa Sakura Haruno bukanlah ibu kandungnya membuat gadis Uchiha itu menyeringai, tentu saja senang ternyata si pembantu itu bukanlah ibunya. Fanfik yang dibuat khusus untuk Devilojoshi yang selama ini selalu satu 'kapal' denganku RnR please


Tangan berkulit pucat itu menggenggam erat sebuah pigura kayu, iris kelamnya memandang tajam foto sosok seorang wanita bersurai merah muda dengan tajam—sarat akan kebencian yang terpendam. Tangan satunya yang terbebas mencoba untuk membuka pigura tersebut.

"Hn?" keningnya mengkerut kala menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dalam foto tersebut "Apa ini?"

Kini ia sibuk melepas foto si wanita merah muda yang ternyata hanyalah tempelan. Bola matanya membulat melihat foto yang sebenarnya, foto dimana sosok sang ayah tercinta berdampingan dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang tengah tersenyum bahagia sambil merangkul lengan ayahnya—dan bahkan bila dilihat lebih teliti, ayahnya juga ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat tipis. Tipikal Uchiha sekali.

"Sudah kuduga si jidat lebar itu bukan ibuku," sebuah seringai terlukis di wajah cantik milik Uchiha Sarada tanpa sungkan-sungkan.

**My Real Mommy**

**NARUTO is Masashi Kishimoto's, but this fict is mine**

**Warning OOC, Typo everywhere, edisi lari dari kenyataan, absurd, nge-**_**bashing**_** beberapa **_**character**_** dan sejenisnya**

**A/N Didedikasikan untuk Devilojoshi yang selalu satu perahu denganku di banyak fandom. Jangan bosen sama aku ya, Bang Losh.. XD**

**If you don't like this fanfict or Pair, please don't give me flame. Just click the 'back' or 'exit' button. Thank you~**

Konoha kini sudah menjadi desa yang damai dan sejahtera, berterima kasih lah pada para ninja yang gagah berani mengalahkan kumpulan orang-orang yang ingin menghancurkan desa mereka. Bahkan Tsunade sendiri juga mengakui ninja-ninja Konoha dan memilih untuk menyerahkan jabatannya pada bocah berisik kesayangannya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Kini impian pemuda itu untuk menjadi seorang Hokage terwujud, walau harus diakui ternyata jadi seorang pemimpin desa tidaklah semudah yang ia bayangkan.

"Ha—ah, ini benar-benar melelahkan," keluh pemuda pirang itu, kepalanya direbahkan di atas meja Hokage yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen penting

"Jangan malas Hokage-_sama_. Ini sudah jadi tugasmu," omel lelaki paruh baya yang memiliki luka memanjang di hidung, Umino Iruka

Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan mendengus "_Sensei_, jangan memanggilku begitu. Rasanya aneh kalau _sensei_ memanggilku dengan sebutan Hokage-_sama_."

Iruka, guru kesayangan Naruto, tersenyum melihat tingkah mantan muridnya yang masih saja kekanakan walaupun sudah memiliki keluarga. Ah, benar keluarga, ngomong-ngomong tentang keluarga apakah Naruto bahagia dengan keluarganya yang sekarang?

"Naruto, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Iruka "Bagaimana keluarga yang kau bangun dengan wanita bernama Hinata itu?"

"Baik…kurasa," ada keraguan ketika menjawab, iris sejernih lautan itu melirik ke arah lain dan menghindar dari Iruka "Hanya saja Boruto mulai tak bisa diatur akhir-akhir ini,"

Iruka menghela nafas "Bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaanku. Aku tahu kau tak sebodoh itu kan."

Surai pirang itu diacak oleh pemiliknya sendiri dengan kasar, duduknya terasa tak nyaman seakan ada ribuan paku di singgahsana miliknya

"Aku…bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, _sensei_ tahu kan kami berdua sudah punya keluarga masing-masing dan lagi 'dia' juga sibuk dengan perjalanannya." Naruto memberi jeda "Lagipula aku tak yakin dia masih memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku setelah aku meninggalkannya dan memilih untuk menikahi Hinata-_chan_ karena perintah para Tetua.."

Guru yang sejak dulu menjadi pembimbing Naruto semasa masih di akademi itu dapat melihat kilat kesedihan di mata sang mantan murid. Dirinya ikut merasa sedih mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Ah, _sensei_, daripada itu bagaimana kalau kita ke Ichiraku Ramen? Aku sudah lama tidak kesan—"

**Tok Tok…**

Sebuah interupsi memotong ajakan Naruto, membuat kedua orang dewasa disana memandang pintu yang tak bersalah. "Masuk," ujar Naruto memerintah seseorang di luar sana untuk masuk ke dalam

"Permisi, Hokage-_sama_." Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam lurus sebahu masuk ke dalam ruangan Hokage dengan wajah sedater tembok

Iruka dan Naruto saling pandang ketika mendapati anak dari orang yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan tiba-tiba saja datang ke ruang Hokage "Ada apa, Sarada-_chan_?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum ramah di wajahnya

Sarada tidak menjawab melainkan melirik Iruka dengan pandangan tajam , berharap salah satu guru di akademinya itu segera pergi dari sana agar dia bisa berbicara empat mata dengan sang Hokage.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke akademi, aku masih ada kelas setelah ini. Lain kali saja kita ke kedai Ichiraku, Naruto. Sampai jumpa," Iruka dengan segera pergi dari tempat itu, lebih baik ia mencari aman saja. Ia masih sayang nyawa dan masih ingin menikah dengan si orang-orangan sawah yang sukanya membaca buku mesum. Oke, abaikan curhatannya barusan.

Kembali pada dua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang masih betah di dalam sana—sebenarnya Naruto mulai merasa risih dngan atmosfer yang kian mencekam layaknya upacara kematian. Semua Uchiha memang memiliki hawa yang suram dan berpotensi mengundang malaikat kematian.

"A-ada keperluan apa kau kemari, Sarada-_chan_?" Naruto kembali bertanya, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati sang gadis keturunan Uchiha

"Ada yang ingin kupastikan." Benar-benar keturunan Uchiha sekali, tak ada basa-basi dan langsung ke inti permasalahan

"Memastikan apa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya penasaran saat Uchiha Sarada mengeluarkan secarik foto dari saku pakaiannya. Kenapa dirinya merasakan firasat buruk ya?

Tangan putih Sarada terjulur menyerahkan secarik foto tadi pada Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian iris _sapphire_ yang mempesona itu terbelalak lebar, ia memandang gadis di depannya tak percaya "Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto ini?"

"Hn? Aku menemukannya di kamar _Otousan_." Sarada masih tetap memasang ekspresi datar, ia melanjutkan perkataanya "Si jidat lebar itu menutupi foto Hokage-_sama_ dengan menempelkan fotonya sendiri disana."

Naruto terdiam, sebuah senyum kecut ia keluarkan "Sakura-_chan_ masih mencintai Sasuke ya…"

"Ya, tapi _Otousan_ tidak mencintainya. Dia hanya pembantu bagiku." Jawab Sarada santai, sama sekali tak peduli bila perkataanya tadi sangatlah tidak sopan

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau pastikan Sarada-_chan_?" kini Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu tegang dan mengusir segala pikiran negatif yang berkeliaran di otaknya saat ini "Apa kau ingin bertanya apa hubunganku dengan ayahmu?"

Sebuah gelengan menjadi jawaban untuk Naruto "Aku sudah tahu apa yang dirasakan _Otousan_ terhadap Hokage-_sama_. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa anda juga mencintainya?"

"Hm? Tentu saja kan," Naruto tersenyum jenaka "Aku mencintai semua orang yang ada di desa in—"

"Bukan itu maksudnya. Ternyata benar kata _Otousan_ kalau anda ini sebenarnya bodoh."

**CTAK**

Ah, tidak ayah tidak anak sama saja berpotensi membuat urat kesabarannya putus. Apakah itu memang sifat semua Uchiha? Kalau iya, berarti Naruto benar-benar sial karena harus berurusan dengan para Uchiha sialan itu. Lihat, dia sampai mengatakan sial dua kali.

"Aku heran, kalau kalian saling mencintai kenapa anda harus menikah dengan Hyuuga itu?" Sarada kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, gadis itu masih belum puas dengan reaksi Naruto yang seakan-akan enggan memberitahukan rahasia diantara dia dan ayahnya

"Ha—ah, itu demi kebaikan ayahmu juga," Naruto mengajak Sarada untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangannya "Para Tetua memberikan syarat agar ayahmu tidak dihukum mati. Mereka memerintahkanku untuk menikah dengan Hinata-_chan_ dan si _Teme_ itu harus menikahi Sakura-_chan_."

"Dan hanya anda yang melakukan perintah Tetua sialan itu?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil terkekeh geli, ia diam-diam setuju dengan sebutan Sarada yang mengatakan bahwa para Tetua itu sialan

"Ya, ayahmu tidak melakukan syarat para tua bangka itu dan malah berkelana seenaknya. Apakah kau sudah puas dengan penjelasanku?" Naruto kembali mendapat gelengan dari Sarada

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa terlahir di dunia ini kalau _Otousan _tidak menikah dengan si wanita pembantu? Tidak mungkinkan _Otousan_ melahirkanku, lagipula pria mana yang tak sayang nyawa sampai mau membuahi _Otousan_?"

Tangan hangat milik Naruto mengusap lembut surai gelap milik Sarada, membuat gadis itu merasakan kenyamanan "Namanya Sakura, Sarada-_chan_. Kau terlahir di dunia ini karena kau berkesempatan untuk menjadi gadis paling beruntung yang bisa berada di samping ayahmu yang tampan itu. Menemaninya disaat-saat terpuruk maupun bahagia."—'menjadi penggantiku yang tak bisa berada di sampingnya sampai akhir.' Lanjut Naruto tersenyum sedih dalam hati

Sarada hanya diam dan menikmati belaian yang masih diberikan oleh sang Hokage. Tak usah bertanya lebih jauh lagi, ia sudah sangat tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh pria di hadapannya ini pada sang ayah. Mereka sama-sama mencintai namun tak bisa saling memiliki karena ada pihak-pihak yang egois dan igin menang sendiri. Yang masih mengganggu pikirannya hingga saat ini adalah siapa ibu kandungnya, apakah beliau masih hidup sampai sekarang? Ayahnya saja enggan membicaraka tentang sosok ibu yang sudah membuatnya merasakan dunia ini.

"Pulanglah, kau pasti lelah kan seharian sekolah dan malah langsung kemari tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu." Naruto mengusap pipi Sarada lembut, penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan yang tak pernah Sarada rasakan dari sosok bernama Ibu "Nanti malam aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu, sepertinya ayahmu yang hobi kabur dari desa itu akan pulang malam ini."

Sarada mengangkat alis, tangannya membenarkan letak kacamata yang tak berpindah dari posisinya "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

"Katakan saja insting seorang Hokage," sebuah cengiran Naruto berikan pada Sarada

Pria yang telah mengalahkan Uchiha Madara itu berdiri dari sofa dan mengantar keturunan Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya, setelah pintu tertutup rapat dan memastikan Sarada sudah pergi helaan nafas keluar dari bibir ranum Hokage.

"Ayah dan anak sama-sama merepotkan." Naruto berjalan menuju meja miliknya dan meminum segelas teh hijau yang sejak tadi terabaikan "Sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi disana, _Teme_? Bukankah tidak sopan menguping pembicaraan orang,"

Beberapa detik berlalu hingga sesosok pria tampan bersurai hitam panjang muncul di dekat jendela dengan kepulan asap "Kurasa itu hakku bila menyangkut tentang putriku, _Dobe_."

"Tch, terserahlah. Aku sangat lelah setelah menghadapi putrimu, Sasuke." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan berhenti tepat di samping kanan Uchiha Sasuke, pandangannya terarah pada bangunan-bangunan di desa kelahirannya itu "Kau tahu, anakmu itu berhasil membuatku hampir kena serangan jantung."

Sasuke tak menjawab, pria yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan itu lebih memilih memfokuskan diri pada sang sahabat yang kini menjadi Hokage. Ia dapat melihat iris _shappire_ favoritnya menyimpan banyak perasaan.

"Tapi tak kusangka Sarada-_chan_ berani mengatai Sakura-_chan_ dan para Tetua. Benar-benar mirip kau, _Teme_." Naruto melemparkan senyum lima jarinya pada Sasuke "Sebaiknya jangan terlalu sering berkelana dan ajarkan sopan santun pada putri cantikmu itu, Sasuke."

"Hn, itu tak perlu bila yang dihadapi adalah orang-orang brengsek seperti para tua bangka di desa ini." Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Naruto "Tapi aku tak keberatan bila kau mengajarinya sopan santun, mengingat kau adalah ibu kandungnya."

"Sasuke, hentikan! Jangan bahas ini lagi, bisa gawat bila ada yang mend—" jari telunjuk Sasuke menempel di depan bibir Naruto, memerintahkan si pirang untuk berhenti berbicara

"Aku tidak peduli Naruto. Bila perlu aku akan membunuh para tua bangka itu, Haruno, dan Hyuuga agar kita berdua bisa bersama lagi. Aku tak 'kan meninggalkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Naruto memandang _onyx_ Sasuke dengan seksama, mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalamnya. Sungguh bodoh, mana mungkin Uchiha ini bercanda apalagi bila menyangkut Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau memiliki kewajiban memberikan perhatian pada Sarada juga, Naruto. Kau yang melahirkannya," Sasuke membelai lembut perut Naruto yang tertutup oleh pakaian "Perut ini sudah menjaganya selama 9 bulan lebih secara diam-diam, kau juga memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia..aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena si tua Kyuubi membuatmu bisa mempunyai rahim. Dan kini ia membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu yang selama ini menjaganya dari kejauhan."

Oh sial, jantung Naruto dibuat berdentum tak tenang. Apakah Uchiha benar-benar ingin membuatnya kena serangan jantung? Apakah Uchiha Sasuke kini mencoba melamarnya—lagi? Terkutuklah pendiri _clan_ Uchiha.

"Kumohon Naruto, pikirkan perasaan Sarada…dan juga perasaan kita berdua."

"Bukannya aku tak mau, Sasuke. Tapi kita sama-sama mengerti dengan keadaan yang tengah kita alami. Kini aku sudah memilikki keluarga yang juga harus kujag—"

"Lupakan mereka! Aku tak keberatan bila kau membawa Boruto ikut bersama kita, tapi kau harus meninggalkan Hyuuga itu bersama anak gadisnya." Naruto hendak protes sebelum Sasuke menghentikan dengan seenaknya "Kau tentu tidak lupa bahwa Hyuuga brengsek itu hanya memanfaatkan posisimu, ia berselingkuh di belakangmu setelah melahirkan Boruto. Bahkan aku tak yakin anak kedua kalian itu benar-benar anakmu dengannya, mengingat kalian tak pernah bersetubuh lagi sejak kelahiran Boruto."

Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu mendecih sebal mengingat insiden dimana dirinya memergoki Hinata tengah bercinta dengan seorang pria yang juga keturunan keluarga Hyuuga. Saat itu ia hanya bisa diam saja karena tidak ingin membuat masalah yang dihadapinya semakin runyam.

"Aku tak yakin bisa meyakinkan Boruto, _Teme_. Makin hari bocah itu makin susah diatur, dia juga mulai tidak patuh pada Hinata-_chan_." Naruto menghela nafas lelah, jemarinya memijat pelan pelipis yang terasa berdenyut-denyut ingin meledak "Aku hanya tidak ingin Boruto dan Sarada-_chan_ mengalami imbasnya, aku mencoba melindungi mereka."

Belaian lembut yang awalnya berada di perut kini beralih pada pipi tembemnya, membuat peningnya terasa sedikit menghilang "Kau tak perlu mencemaskannya, kau hanya perlu berada di samping kami dan menghadapinya bersama. Kita keluarga." Sebuah kecupan penuh kehangatan mendarat mulus di bibirnya yang entah sejak kapan mengering

'Sekali ini saja, Tuhan. Biarkan aku menjadi pria egois yang menginginkan kebahagiaan bersama keluargaku yang sesungguhnya.' Batin Naruto penuh harap, pria itu mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dirinya hanya ingin bahagia walau sekali saja, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Tanpa Naruto sadari sejak awal Sarada tidaklah pergi dari pintu masuk ruang Hokage, gadis keturunan Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya dengan menekan _chakra_ yang dimilikinya. Heh, jangan remehkan keturunan Uchiha.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan terlukis apik di parasnya, matanya berkilat senang. Kini ia sudah mengetahui siapa ibu kandungnya, ibu yang ternyata selama ini melindunginya dari kejauhan. Sedikit kecewa memang saat tahu bahwa ternyata ibunya meninggalkannya karena perintah para Tetua egois, tapi rasa itu terhabuskan karena sebentar lagi gadis itu akan bisa bersama keluarga yang sebenarnya. Ya, dirinya hanya perlu membantu kedua orang tuanya untuk menghancurkan para pengganggu yang bermaksud menghalangi.

"Ya, kupikir Boruto tidak akan keberatan menjadi saudara laki-lakiku. Lagipula dia juga sudah tahu bahwa ibunya adalah wanita jalang, si bodoh itu juga tampaknya sangat menghormati _Otousan_." Gumam Sarada sambil bersenandung riang, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya ngeri. Ayolah, Uchiha yang bersenandung senang? Pasti setelah ini aka nada badai besar.

**-My True Mommy_End-**

**Cuap-cuap Author :**

**Aaaaa! Saya buat apa ini?! Ugh, sebenarnya ini fanfict hasil dari kefrustasian saya sama ending Naruto dan rumor yang akhir-akhir ini nangkring di TL facebook saya. Katanya si Haruno itu bukan ibu aslinya Sarada ya? Ah, satu pair straight yang dibenci hancur~/jahatnyakumat**

**Umh, fanfict ini juga merupakan permohonan maaf saya karena baru muncul lagi di fandom ini setelah sekian lama migrasi ke fandom-fandom sebelah. Semoga kalian menikmati fanfict saya yang satu ini.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karya saya~Sampai jumpa lagi~**


End file.
